


The Elven Camp

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer), Holiday Fanfics (Aria_Breuer)



Series: September 22nd, 2020 Fanfics [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hobbit Day, september 22nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Holiday%20Fanfics
Summary: While out for a run, Frodo finds him at an elven camp, meeting the elven man named Taegan along the way. Happy Hobbit Day!
Relationships: Taegan (OMC Elf) & Frodo Baggins
Series: September 22nd, 2020 Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932043





	The Elven Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Bilbo and Frodo Baggins! :)
> 
> Yes, I know I’m two days early. I’m going to be posting fanfics from now until the end of September 22nd, 2020 to celebrate Hobbit Day.
> 
> So, enjoy! :)

Frodo ran from his home at Bag End to the East Farthing Woods. Today was his birthday, and it would have been Bilbo’s birthday party, too, if Bilbo didn’t leave the Shire for Rivendell.

Frodo was anxious. He wanted someone to share in his birthday with him. If only for a moment.

His journey soon took him to the East Farthing Woods, where he hid behind a log. He looked out, stunned to see and elves camped near Woodhall. The soil was fresh and dark brown. The elves went about their business, serving drinks and eating food.

A twig snapped.

Frodo ducked behind the log, unsure if he was captured. He looked up at an elven man wearing green robes, who approached him diligently. This elf had dark brown hair and a pleasant face. The elven man smiled, extending a hand to the hobbit.

“Thanks,” Frodo said, standing up.

“What are you doing, hiding behind that log? You’re in no danger,” the elf said, pleased.

“Mellon,” Frodo said, hoping this elf was a friend.

“You speak Elvish? You are an Elf-friend,” the elf said, intrigued. “I am Taegan, the leader of this company. Welcome to our camp.”

.

Frodo nodded, following Taegan into the camp. Frodo couldn’t believe how many elves were gathered here. Frodo turned to Taegan, as the elf spoke again, “So, what brings you here, Elf-friend?”

“I was hoping someone could share in my birthday with me,” Frodo said.

“Oh, it’s your birthday?” Taegan asked, curiously.

“Yes, it is. I was hoping maybe I could celebrate it with you,” Frodo said, hopeful.

“We’ll see what we can do,” Taegan said, as he and Frodo sat down. One of the elves passed to Frodo some fresh boar meat, hot off the campfire.

“Thank you,” Frodo said, grateful.

“We’re going to be moving soon. So, after we leave, if you want to accompany us, you are more than welcome to,” Taegan said. “You don’t have to, but it is a nice thought.”

“Where are you heading?” Frodo asked, as he ate the boar meat down.

“Oh, we’re heading for the South Farthing. The Elves are returning to Middle-earth. It turns out this world needs elven magic. And we are the first to return to Middle-earth,” Taegan said. “I see you survived your journey. At eighteen, too!”

Frodo smirked. “Yes, destroying the Ring was a feat. I’m glad to be alive.”

Taegan nodded. “Well, enjoy your birthday. How old are you now?”

“Now? I’m nineteen. I’ll be turning twenty today,” Frodo said.

“Well, happy birthday,” Taegan said, recognizing him.

“Yes, I should go,” Frodo said, taking the rest of his meat with him.

“Oh, well it’s nice meeting you,” Taegan said, departing.

Frodo nodded. “You, too.”

.

He sighed, grateful to be home. He opened the door, stunned to see so many people inside, wishing him a happy birthday.

He was the luckiest hobbit around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
